Filia Medici
Summary Filia was once just an average schoolgirl, but one day woke up without any memories and a second mouth on the back of her head. She was now playing host to a Parasite named Samson, an unruly mop of demonic hair with incredible power. With no memories or anyone to turn to for help, if she ever hopes to piece together her past and survive the inevitable clash with the Skullgirl, Filia will need to trust this mysterious being. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A Name: Filia Medici, Femme Fatale Origin: Skullgirls Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Parasite Augmented Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hair Manipulation, Shapeshifting (Samson only), Flight (Via Samson) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Defeated Painwheel, Valentine, Double, and the Skullgirl in her storyline, Official art shows her matching Peacock, Comparable to Squigly) Speed: Hypersonic (Can keep up with characters like Valentine) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Samson can lift Big Band, who weighs 5000 lbs.) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range to dozens of meters with hair attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average (Despite her naïvety and amnesia, Filia is surprisingly skilled when it comes to fighting in tandem with Samson, able to combine mobility and versatility granted by Samson's abilities to deliver series of quick and unpredictable attacks to her opponents) Weaknesses: Naïve Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Normals= *'Snip Snip:' Stabs with a small dagger from a strand of her hair. *'Comb Under:' Pokes the opponent with a small hair comb, very short range, very fast. *'Straight Razor:' Taps quickly with the tip of her hair that takes the form of a razor. *'Thinning Shears:' Sticks her arm out and her hair turns into gator teeth and bites down. *'Ariel Rave:' Flips her hair up and it launches on hit. *'Buzz Cut:' Makes a spinning saw out of hair that wraps around her whole torso like a hula hoop. *'Chompadour:' Makes pigtails out of her hair and then uses them both to swing straight up. *'Queue Sting:' Makes a scorpion tail and stabs out in front of her. *'Salon Treatment:' Makes all kinds of knives, tools and accessories out of her hair and they all hit at once. *'Knee High:' Light front kick. *'Ankle Sock:' Small tap with her foot. *'Thigh High:' Kicks upward. *'Leg Warmer:' Turns backwards and performs a back kick. *'French Twist:' Leans back on her arm and makes a small pose while her hair makes a puddle on the floor and drills the opposing foot for a few hits. *'Bounce and Volume:' Kicks downward, then a strand of hair covers her foot and bites down on the opponent. *'Samson Boot:' Uses her hair to lift her up and then launches herself forward. *'Tread of Hair:' Slides across the floor with a spiked foot covered in hair. *'Split Ends:' Lifts her feet up and makes a large pair of scissors out of her hair and aims them straight down. |-|Throws= *'Samson Cuddle:' Samson transforms into an octopus, squeezes the opponent fiercely, and tosses them aside. *'Widow Peak:' Samson transforms into a spider and flings the captured opponent up and down. |-|Specials= *'Ringlet Spike:' Filia quickly drops to the floor and makes a drill of hair arise from the ground. **'Ringlet Psych:' Filia quickly drops to the floor like with Ringlet Spike, but gets back up from the ground without the drill appearing out of the ground. This is used to fake the opponent out. *'Updo:' A “Dragon Punch” attack which jets Filia into the air while Samson takes the shape of a pair of gator jaws. *'Hairball:' Filia curls into a ball as Samson covers her in sharp spikes and they roll forward. Can also be done in the air. |-|Blockbusters= *'Gregor Samson:' Samson takes on a cockroach like state and makes Filia rush at her opponent, the final hit sends the opponent airborne in the opposite direction. Can also be used in air. *'Fenrir Drive:' An enhanced version of Updo which will carry the opponent high up in the air along with you before chomping down on them and crashing back into the ground. *'Tricobezoar:' Samson explodes into a large figure and upchucks a hairball from his mouth, sending the opponent flying. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Skullgirls Category:Parasites Category:Hair Users Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Shapeshifters Category:Humans Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 8